


Slipping

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Online Fan Fic Challenges [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 day au, Angst, College AU, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can feel his bright future slipping away like water through a broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr-to-AO3 short.

He is slipping. 

Thor doesn’t notice, because Thor is often with his friends. Tony Stark, rich and a genius who would be Loki’s friend in another life, if Loki thought he were worthy of friends. Steve Rogers, who is honorable and kind, and surely Loki would be a terrible stain on his optimism. Bruce Banner, also incredibly intelligent but hiding something, and Loki cannot trust himself to be a good friend in such a situation. Natasha Romanoff, stand-offish and cold, but Loki can understand why. Clint Barton, who jokes around about being inadequate because he fears he actually is. 

If Loki were to be in that group, he couldn’t stay. It would never last. He thought he could, as all college students think they can do anything when they first enter their university of choice, given freedom they have never had before. But he can’t, and it’s apparent. 

Something has been pulling at his chest, nagging him until it is all he can think about. He can’t concentrate. He can’t sleep. He can’t talk to people without seeing his own flaws thrust in front of him like a screen through which he can see nothing else. 

Odin told him he was adopted before he left for his third year of school. “Now is the right time,” he had said. “You ought to know.” 

Loki doesn’t have the heart to attend classes and he can see his bright future slipping away from him like water through a broken glass. But he can’t catch it. He can only run. 

And run he does, sometimes miles away from his campus before he realizes where he is and what he’s done, and even though he wants to go further he always forces himself back, tired and yet unable to rest.

His original family didn’t love him. He was worth nothing to them. He had been left in an alleyway to die. 

His new family might not love him either. He is nothing Odin wanted in a son. He is not charming or friendly or athletic. He hides in books. He lies at times, to hide emotions. He is different. Why would they love him?

Perhaps he has always been this way. Perhaps now he is just noticing, and even then no one else does. 

It is 10am. Thor has not seen him in a week. Loki has spoken to no one, though he thinks he ought to. But he is scared. 

He lies with his head in his pillow and skips class again.


End file.
